1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and particularly, to a printer that can be suitably utilized as a thermal printer in which a plurality of recording units are provided with line thermal heads, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a thermal printer that performs color-printing is provided with a plurality of head units. A line thermal head, in which heat-generating elements are arranged, is attached to each of the head units in a direction (width direction of a recording paper) orthogonal to a conveying direction of the recording paper.
When the plurality of head units are assembled into a printer, in order to improve printing quality, it is necessary to make the arranging direction of the heat-generating elements parallel to the width direction of the recording paper, and to align the position of the heat-generating elements with the width direction of the recording paper. Therefore, in a conventional printer, an angle-adjusting mechanism and a position-adjusting mechanism of thermal head are provided in the head unit, and the angle and position of thermal head is adjusted by an angle-adjusting screw and a position-adjusting screw (refer to JP-A-11-254715).
However, as for adjusting mechanisms of the thermal head, there is a problem in that, since the angle-adjusting screw and the position-adjusting screw may be concealed by the arrangement of the head unit, it is difficult to perform the operation of the angle-adjusting screw and position-adjusting screw. Further, if the type of the angle-adjusting screw and the type of the position-adjusting screw are different from each other, operability gets worse.
Moreover, there is a problem in that, since the operation of the angle-adjusting screw and position-adjusting screw may be operated erroneously after thermal head is adjusted, it is necessary to readjust the thermal head.
Here, if the angle-adjusting mechanism and position-adjusting mechanism are formed with a complicated mechanism, the manufacturing cost of the printer may increase, and the failure rate of the angle-adjusting mechanism and position-adjusting mechanism may also increase.